neurofeedbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Neurofeedback Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! If you would like to discuss how we can build and expand the Neurofeedback wiki this is the place to do that. Please leave a message here with any idea you have about this site. It is your ideas and contributions that will make this wiki great so please don't be shy! ---- Expert Contributors Needed First order of business is to build a community of contributor who are excited about writing content for this site. If you know someone who should be a part of this project please email them or contact me with their information so I can invite them to join us. In particular if you are aware of experts in particular content areas you can post their names here, but I may not even know of them. Jaygattis 16:08, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Formatting ideas When providing a listing of neurofeedback software and hardware should the link be to the mfg website or to a wiki page? Red links are interal links to wiki pages and blue links are external links to other websites. Example 1 Neurofeedback Systems *EEGer by Neurocybernetics (user reviews) Example 2 Neurofeedback Systems *EEGer by Neurocybernetics In this second case there would be links to the mfg website on the relevant wiki page instead of in the list as in the first example. Jaygattis 16:19, 16 May 2008 (UTC) TO DO ITEM #1 I have an idea... perhaps a good shortcut to filling this site with content is to provide links to existing web content at other sites as well as links to research abstracts. Even taking the comprehensive neurofeedback bibliography (CNB) and breaking it down by subject and adding them to the appropriate wiki pages with links to their appropriate abstract sites would be a very useful undertaking. That as well as providing links to the amazon pages of various neurofeedback books on the appropriate pages would be quite useful as well. If you decide to work on this to do item please return here and edit this post and add to it specifying what you've done. When it is complete add the word COMPLETED to the subject/headline. Jaygattis 16:23, 16 May 2008 (UTC) I took the article citations from the ADHD section of the CNB and added them to the ADHD stub page. Began the process of converting the links to functional wiki markup. Wondered if it wouldn't be better to just put a link to the appropriate page of the CNB from the appropriate Nf Wiki page instead of doing all this conversion work on the links. Jaygattis 16:41, 16 May 2008 (UTC) I decided that the best way to do this was to use a link to the appropriate section of the CNB instead of converting it to wiki markup - perhaps save this for a future project. I did take a couple of the newest and most compelling references from the CNB and convert them and add them to the ADHD stub page - which I figured would help those who just want to see a couple key studies and wouldn't know how to sort out what's most relevant from the extremely long CNB page of references. Jaygattis 14:22, 20 May 2008 (UTC)